The present inventive concepts generally relate to the field of electronics and, more particularly, a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronics industry because they may provide a small size, multi-function and/or low fabrication cost. However, as semiconductor devices are highly integrated, there may be problems associated with fabrication processes. For example, fabricating highly integrated semiconductor devices may decrease line widths and/or spaces of patterns in the semiconductor devices. Accordingly, uniformities of deposition and/or etch processes for thin films may become poor and reliability of the semiconductor devices may be deteriorated.